An Angel's Duty
by coco786
Summary: What do you do when you learn that the one you love will soon be passing away? And what do you do when the one you so deeply love doesn't even KNOW you love them? That's how it is with Bella and Edward. Question is: Was their love enough? ONESHOT xLemonx


_This is a one shot dedicated to my friend Kurry. She persuaded me into writing a lemon. She's a really awesome friend and she is 100% pro when it comes to my twifics even if she doesn't like Twilight that much. =D I love her very much for that =D _

_This is my **first** lemon so PLEASE go easy on me! I swear I tried my best on this!_

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. SM OWNS THEM ALL AND ALL I OWN IS THE STORY LINE SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PLEASE ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**

* * *

_**~~When you only have a limited amount of time to be with the one you love, what do you do in order to make that time worthwhile? Would you do anything in order to get your feelings across, or would you allow your feelings to be forever unnoticed?~~**_

"Stop that, Edward," I murmured as I continued to do my class work.

Edward was draped over me and was trying to get me to pay attention to him.

"C'mon Bellz," he whined, "We can do this later today. Play with me!"

He pouted and I cocked an eyebrow at him before returning to my work. Edward stood up straight and walked around the table so he was facing me. He then promptly began making faces until I caved.

"Fine, I'll play with you." I laughed, putting my books away.

I overheard Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory began whispering to each other while looking in my direction.

I knew what they were thinking. From afar, we'd look like a couple, but in truth, we were only best friends. We had known each other since we were in diapers, lived next to each other, were beyond inseparable, and to be honest, I had fallen for him the moment I learnt what love was. And like most life love stories, he had never seen me in that light once.

We were in our senior year with about a month left of school, and most students were freaking out over who they were taking to Prom and their prom dresses or tuxes instead of things like grades and keeping in touch. I looked up at Edward as he carried my books for me. He was going off to Julliard in the Fall for his amazing music talents and I was staying here and going to either Stanford or Berkeley. We would be on opposite sides of the country and we would _rarely_ talk to each other, let alone see each other.

I was going to lose him in a matter of months and I had yet to confess my feelings for him. I just couldn't bring myself to do so, because what if he didn't feel the same way and then left? What would I have then? Would he still be my friend afterwards or would he forget about me when he got on the plane? So many questions scared me enough to prevent me from following through with all the plans in the past that I had made in order to get my feelings across. I kept telling myself that just being with Edward was enough.

One night, Edward had offered to take me to see a kid's movie that I really wanted to see. As we were exiting the theater, I was beyond hyper. I don't know what it was about kid's movies, but I was always beyond hyper afterwards.

"Hey, Edward," I said in my pretty please voice.

"No Bella," He replied firmly.

"Awe, c'mon, Edward! Please?" I begged, grabbing onto his arm and yanking him back and forth.

"Bella, where the hell am I expected to get a dragon from?" He replied, annoyed.

"I don't want _a_ dragon. I want _Toothless_. Please, Edward? Pretty please with a cherry on top," I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he let out a groan.

He looked around and then began walking down the street. I stood there dumbstruck. Edward had never walked away from me. I tilted my head to the side and felt the tears coming.

_Of course he would leave you, you idiot. I mean, you're nothing special and you whine like a baby. He probably decided he'd had enough and left now instead of waiting until he was on his way to New York._

I was about to start walking home when a big black thing was shoved into my way.

"Happy now?" a velvet smooth voice came from behind the creature.

I blinked a couple times before I realized Edward had come back. I looked at what he was holding and felt my jaw drop. It was a human sized Toothless. I looked up at Edward and he had my favourite crooked smile on his face. I let the tears fall and hugged him with all my strength.

"Okay there, it's just a stuffed animal." He chuckled, hugging me back.

I smiled and wiped my tears away before looking up at him. I took Toothless from him and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he guided me to a restaurant.

We got a booth in the back and it was more so Edward and I sitting next to each other and Toothless taking up the other bench. I couldn't stop grinning like I'd just won something amazing.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't think you'd like _How to Train Your Dragon_that much." Edward commented.

I just grinned and let out a small laugh in reply. We ate and talked about our futures. Edward was an outstanding musician and his talent would be wasted if he didn't go. We were arguing yet again about where he was going for College. He was so hell bent on coming with me, when I _knew_ his dream was to go to Juilliard so I wouldn't take no for an answer and practically forced him to take the spot. Ever since then, we'd always fight over his future because Edward had gotten into all the schools he had applied to and the only reason he had applied to other schools was because I would never get into Juilliard. It wasn't like I wasn't talented. I was incredibly talented when it came to art. It was more so that I just didn't have what it took. I didn't have the brain that Edward naturally had.

When we were finished eating, we split the bill and headed out to his car. That's when I saw _her_. There was a little girl standing there, her big golden orbs staring blankly at me. Her short black hair was straightened with the tips turned up a bit. She was wearing all white and her pale skin _glowed_.

"Edward, why is there a little girl next to you?" I asked, spooked.

He looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Swan?" He asked, and his tone questioned my sanity.

"_Her_," I pointed at the girl.

She looked surprised that I was pointing at her. She tilted her head to the side and gave me a curious look.

I looked back up at Edward and he sighed, "I think you need some rest."

He smiled a gentle smile before opening the door for me and helping me in. He placed Toothless in the back seat before getting in.

We drove home in silence and I thanked Edward for the evening before walking across the lawn to my house. I unlocked the door because my Dad was doing his night shift at the station. I would be home alone. I placed my keys on the table in the hallway before hanging up my coat. I looked at the photos all over the walls and smiled a sad smile. Mom had been so happy when she was alive. She had died when I was seven.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_I'm gonna go get the ball." I shouted over at Edward before racing out onto the street. _

_Just as I reached the ball, I heard a horn honking and tires screeching. I looked up in time to see a truck coming my way. I froze on the spot and stared at it like a deer in headlights. Three things happened simultaneously. Edward shouted my name, Mommy shouted my name, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight as the truck was mere meters away. I heard the crash, the screaming, and then the explosion. I opened one eye to see what had happened. I couldn't believe my eyes. _

"_Mommy," I whispered, shaking her a bit. _

_Her eyes were closed, but she had the gentlest smile on her face. I felt the tears pour over as I squeezed my eyes shut tight and continued shaking her. _

_"Mommy, wake up!" I begged, resting my head on her shoulder. _

_"Mommy, please," I whispered, looking at her face once more._

"_Baby, you'll be fine." Her voice came._

_I whipped my head up in shock. Mommy was standing there in a beautiful white dress. It was much plainer than the other white dress she had worn. _

_"Mommy," I couldn't believe my eyes. _

_"Yes baby, it's me." She smiled._

_I began crying again. _

_"Mommy, I'm __**so**__ sorry! Please come back. I won't do anything like that ever again. Just __**please**__, don't leave me!" I cried, reaching out for her._

_She gave my hand a sad smile and crouched down in front of me._

_"Baby, Mommy has to go now." She whispered, looking over her shoulder. _

_I looked too and a girl with long blonde hair, who looked around my age, was standing there in similar white clothing. Her golden orbs stared at me curiously. I looked back up at Mommy. _

_"But, I don't want you to go." I mumbled. _

_She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I felt the spot where she had kissed me warm up. I reached out to her again, but she shook her head. _

_"Bella, sweetie, listen to Mommy, okay?"_

_She was crying too now. _

_"Sweetie, you have to be there for Daddy, okay? You have to be there for Daddy and for Edward."_

_She paused, _

_"And baby, remember that I am always watching over you, okay? No matter how many people say I'm gone, I'll always be with you, okay?" _

_she looked like she wanted to hug me, and I so desperately wanted to hug her back, but the little girl wouldn't let us._

_I looked at her this time. _

_"Why can't you let my Mommy stay? What did she do? Why can't you take me instead?" I wailed to her. _

_Her eyes widened in shock before her poker face reappeared. _

_"My duty is to guide her on." She replied solemnly. _

_I shook my head. _

_"No, you just say it is! It's no one's duty to take a mother away from her 7 year old daughter and husband! Who are you to have this duty!" I shouted, getting to my feet. _

_Her poker face was completely gone and she looked shocked beyond belief. _

_"Mrs. Swan, it is time." She said after she had recovered._

_Mommy got to her feet and kissed my forehead once more before turning away. I shook my head and cried my eyes out. I reached forward once more and my arms wrapped themselves around her small figure. _

_"I love you, Mommy." I whispered, before letting her go and watching her walk away. _

_Before she disappeared, she turned back to me and blew me a kiss. Wings spread out from the little girl's back. _

_"I love you too, baby doll." _

_And with silent tears on her cheeks, she was gone._

_**~Flashback End~**_

I walked up to my room and got ready for the night. I walked into the kitchen to grab myself some milk and cookies before bed, when I saw the little girl from earlier. She was sitting in a chair with her ankles crossed and her hands folded under her chin.

"You're a very interesting creature, Miss Isabella Marie Swan." She stated, her eyes sparkling.

"Why am I the only one who can see you?" I asked.

As if to reply, she spread her wings wide.

"When you love someone, you love them with all your heart. We suppose it's the love you have for them that makes you capable of seeing us seeing as you only see us when we're with someone you love." She trailed off, staring at the cookies and milk I had.

I looked down at my food, before walking over to her and giving them to her. Her whole face lit up like a light bulb. I watched her eat the cookies and milk as quick as possible. She wiped her mouth when she had finished the milk and smiled up at me.

"Thank you," I smiled back in reply. I placed the dishes in the sink; I would wash them before I left for school the next day.

I turned back to her,

"Why exactly are you with them?" I asked carefully.

She looked up at me with her big eyes.

"Our duty is to guide them on." She replied, her voice monotone.

I felt my eyes widen. I looked over in the direction of Edward's house. She answered my questions before I got the chance to ask them.

"Yes, Edward Anthony Cullen's death is fast approaching." She said gravely.

I turned my head in her direction, my eyes wide in disbelief.

"You are entitled to your own thoughts, but the truth isn't something you can change. He _will_ die soon."

I awoke the next morning in cold sweat. I pressed my palms to my eyes until I saw white spots, trying to forget my dream. It had to have been a dream. It was impossible for that to be true. I got up and got dressed for the day, attempting to convince myself that it was all a delusion. When I walked outside to meet Edward by his car though, I knew I couldn't lie to myself. She was standing there, her expression blank as she followed him. Edward walked over to me and hugged me good morning. I bit my lower lip and held back the tears. I couldn't let this happen.

While we were in homeroom, I turned to Edward and held his hands.

"Edward, do you trust me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I do! What would make you think I don't?" He exclaimed.

I sucked in a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Then you have to stay with me whenever possible. Please don't ask why," I closed my eyes and waited for his reply.

"Sure Bella," I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

I would keep him alive. Days passed and nothing had happened. I knew that this just meant that the day was drawing nearer.

I was sitting on Edward's bed, doing homework with him when something hit me. It was now or never. There was no later in life. Edward _had_ to know how I felt about him now. I watched him as he worked on the floor. His brow was furrowed as he bit the end of his pencil. He was concentrated hard on the math problem. He was just adorable. I almost didn't tell him because I didn't want to disturb him…but I did.

"Edward," I started nervously.

He looked up from his textbook and gave me my favourite crooked smile.

"Yes," He asked, grinning.

"Uhm, I j-just wanted to t-tell you something." I mumbled.

He got up off the floor and stood in front of me.

"You can ask me anything. You know that." He motioned for me to continue.

"Well… Uhm, I wanted to, uhm, tell you that- Well, how do I say this without- I mean- uhm…" I trailed off as I blushed.

Edward laughed and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Wow, you're blushing like crazy. Is what you want to say, that embarrassing?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

I looked down, before determination ran through my veins. I looked up at Edward and he tensed no doubt by the look in my eye.

"Edward, I love you." I watched him freeze, but that didn't stop me.

"I've loved before I can remember."

I sucked in a breath and waited. The room was dead silent and finally.

"You… _love_… _**me**_?" He asked, beyond comprehending.

I blushed deeper and nodded my head quickly. I looked up at Edward through my bangs and he had a hand on his forehead and he looked at me like I had just grown another head.

I felt my heart sinking slowly. He probably didn't feel the same. Edward was the most popular boy in school, and I was a no one._ Everyone_ knew him and they only knew me because I was his best friend. There was no way he would feel the same. I hadn't realized I was crying until the tear hit his gold comforter, darkening it. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from letting out a cry.

"Bella, look at me." Edward spoke in a whisper.

I shook my head stubbornly. His finger was under my chin then and he forced my head up. I looked him in the eye, his figure just a blur behind my tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"B-because," I blubbered,

"you don't love me. I just ruined our friendship!" I wailed.

"And who said I don't love you?" He asked anger clear in his voice.

I blinked and stared at him.

"W-hat," I asked, confused.

"Bella, I don't recall ever saying I didn't return your feelings."

He smiled and wiped away my tears, holding my face in his hands. I gave him a watery smile and let out a little laugh. Edward's smile became a grin before he leaned forward and kissed me.

It started out slow and gentle, but soon turned needy and urgent. When we pulled apart, Edward kissed my nose before leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you," He whispered softly.

I began crying again and hugged him close. If I was dreaming, I begged that no one woke me up.

Weeks had passed and nothing had happened… Well, Edward and I had gone public and every chance I got, I held his hand as tight as I could and never planned on letting go. I knew I may have come off as needy, but Edward seemed fine with it. In fact, he was enjoying it. He enjoyed kissing me in the middle of the hallway to show I belonged to him and he constantly insisted that there were plenty of boys who had been after me I would just roll my eyes at him and laugh. Edward could be so weird sometimes, but that was one of the things that made him adorable beyond belief. I hadn't seen the little girl anywhere in those weeks so I was hoping for the best.

One night, Edward and I had plans to watch a movie at his house because I was home alone yet again. As I was about to leave, the little girl came to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw her. She looked sad. I looked at her for a minute. "What's your name?" I asked without thinking. She blinked multiple times before her face broke out into a smile.

"My name is Alice! It's nice to be properly acquainted with you."

She looked down.

"But…"

She didn't need to finish.

"It's soon, isn't it?"

Her silence answered my question.

"Okay,"

I took a deep breath and walked over to Edward's house.

Edward had the selection of movies all stacked up for me to decide, but now that I knew that there was only a limited time for us, I had other plans for the night. Edward gave me a hello kiss and turned towards the movies.

"Which one do you wanna watch Bella?" He asked, gesturing to them.

"I've got _Alice In Wonderland, The Matrix Trilogy, The Dark Knight, The Social Network, The Titanic, Saw, Thir13en Ghosts, Despicable Me, Inception _—"

I cut him off.

"Edward… Make love to me." I whispered.

He looked at me, and then rushed over to me.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, brushing my hair out of my face and kissing away my tears.

"You're going to be leaving soon and I want something to remember _us_ by. I know it may seem a bit too much to ask, but I _need _this."

I was full out crying now.

"I can't bare you leaving me so please give me this to remember you. Please?"

I looked him in the eye and he seemed torn. I knew Edward had wanted to wait until he was married, but by the looks of it, he wasn't going to last that long.

"_Please_," I asked once more.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, laying me down on the bed.

"Bella, I love you." He smiled, kissing my lips lightly again.

I smiled at him and kissed him fully. The kiss started out slow and patient, but it soon became needy and fast. I pulled away for much needed air, but Edward's lips never left my skin. He just moved them down towards my neck. He bit down gently on the junction between my shoulder and neck. He sucked and nibbled, leaving a hickey for sure. He blew his breath on it, causing me to whimper. He moved up to my ear and scraped his teeth against it. I let out a breathy sigh. He pulled back, but only enough for him to capture my lips again. I tangled my fingers into his bronze hair and tugged when he bit my lower lip. I opened my mouth and granted him access. Our tongues swirled and danced together, first in my mouth and then in his. I tugged hard on his hair, exposing his neck to me. I brought it to my lips and bit down hard. Edward let out a groan as I sucked at the pale skin there. When I pulled away, I admired my work.

I looked up at Edward for a millisecond before rolling us over so I was on top.

"_This_,"

I pulled on his shirt, popping open the first couple buttons,

"needs to go. _Now,_" I growled, pulling open the rest of them.

I pushed his shirt out of the way and just stared. He was gorgeous. He wasn't too muscly, but he wasn't chubby either. He was the perfect mix. I watched as his happy trail lead into his jeans and licked my lips. I couldn't wait to get a taste of him.

Edward let out a groan as I raked my nails down his chest. He flipped us back over so he was on top. He discarded his shirt somewhere in the room, before tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I helped him pull it over my head and it flew across the room to join his shirt.

"Beautiful," Edward murmured, causing me to blush.

He slowly took off my bra and chucked it behind him. I giggled when he licked his lips before sinking down and taking one nipple into his mouth. I moaned and arched my back into his mouth as he swirled his tongue around my sensitive peak, scraping his teeth against it every now and then. Soon, he switched to the other, deciding they needed equal attention.

He breathed onto both of them before kissing his way down my stomach to the top of my jeans. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zip down. I lifted my hips to help him remove both my panties and jeans. When I was completely naked, I blushed.

"Oh? So your blush isn't restricted to just your face?" He asked with a smirk.

I felt my blush deepen and Edward slowly stroked the tips of his fingers against my inner thigh.

"Bella," He murmured,

"you are the most beautiful creature that I have seen on the face of this planet, and I'm not talking about just your body."

I smiled up at him and reached for his head, pulling him down to kiss him deeply.

I jumped slightly when his fingers stroked up my slit. He slipped a finger between my folds and moved it _slowly_ up and down, flicking my clit every time he reached the top. I arched my hips into him and was panting by the 4th circuit. I let out an eager mewl when he slid a finger into me. I pushed down to meet his finger and after a while, he added another one, and then another one. I was so close and I knew that Edward knew because he started going faster and harder, rubbing my clit harder.

"Oh God, Edward, more," I begged as I threw my head back and let the feelings take over.

Edward leaned forward and licked the shell of my ear.

"Cum for me baby; just let go." He whispered before biting down hard on my ear.

I felt my orgasm overtake me. God, Edward's fingers were amazing. Edward kissed me really quick before trailing his tongue down my body, over my hip bone, past where I wanted him most, to my thigh. I blushed like crazy and I felt Edward's laugh against my inner thigh. I held back a moan as the vibrations went straight to my womanhood. He kissed and swirled his tongue before removing it. I looked down at him through half lidded eyes. He gave me a devilish smirk before licking up my slit once. I stiffened as I let out a loud moan. Edward lapped up my juices before swirling his tongue at my entrance a couple time.

"Edward, quit teasing!" I groaned, pushing my hips into his face.

He took that as cue to slip his tongue into me. I arched my back off the bed and pushed my hips into his face as far as I could. He held my hips in place and continued to lick me. He would grab my clit between this lips and hum, causing the most delicious vibrations to go through my body. After Edward had me cumming again, I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled his face up and kissed him furiously. I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans.

"These need to go." I growled.

Edward nodded and quickly got rid of them. I looked at Edward in all his naked beauty for the first time and I must say I was impressed with what I saw.

"Bella, are you 100% sure you're ready for this? There is no going back once we start." Edward reminded me.

I looked up into his brilliant green eyes and knew that Edward loved me as much as I loved him. I strained my neck to peck his lips with a kiss. I smiled up at him.

"I love you Edward. I wouldn't regret a second of this." I promised.

He leaned down and kissed me as the tip of his manhood lined up at my entrance. He rested his forehead against mine as he slowly slid in. I felt my eyes prick at the pain, but I'm pretty sure it was more than that. I knew this would be one of our last intimate encounters. Soon pleasure overtook pain and all I knew was Edward. All I felt, saw, smelled, touched, and tasted was Edward. We rocked our hips slowly together, a slow rhythm forming. I dug my nails into his back and held onto him for dear life. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall as I held Edward. We both slowly made our way to the edge of the cliff where we looked at each other, smiled, and then jumped into the pool of ecstasy waiting below.

_**EPOV**_

I brushed Bella's hair out of her face as she slept. She smiled, rolled over, and mumbled my name. I couldn't help the swell of pride that surged through me. I was proud that this woman was mine. I honestly couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten when she had confessed her love for me.

I got up and showered. Once I was dressed for the day, I decided that Bella needed to know that I was only hers. I drove up to Port Angeles, knowing my parents would want to sleep in. Having your room sound proofed because you have a baby grand piano in it had its advantages. I drove to Grandma Masen's place and knocked on the door quietly. The elderly woman answered the door herself. Her green eyes sparkled as if she _knew_ I was coming.

"Grandma," I smiled.

She grinned, but didn't say anything. She didn't allow me into the house. She simply held out a small velvet black box. She took my hand, placed the box on my palm, and curled my fingers around it. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She grinned and as I was leaving she said something that really had me confused,

"You won't be taking him, Alice."

I turned back to her, but she simply put a finger to her lips and waved bye.

I got into my car and buckled up. I drove down the road slowly, thinking about what she had said. Who was Alice? I turned the corner to get onto the highway that connected Port Angeles and Forks. What I didn't expect was what happened next.

**_BPOV_**

My phone was going off like crazy, as was the home phone, as well as Esme and Carlisle's phones. I picked up my phone as I pulled my clothes on. It was the hospital.

"Hello?" I asked as I finished buttoning up my jeans.

"Hello," A frantic voice on the other side came.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked, hurriedly pulling on my sweater before bolting out the door.

I quickly informed Carlisle and Esme before getting into their Mercedes and zooming off. I knew they'd take one of his other cars.

I quickly parked and ran through the hospital doors.

"Where's Edward?" I panted, startling the secretary.

She looked on her computer, flustered before giving me a room number.

I ran down the hall to the room and slammed the door open. I covered my mouth as the cry escaped. Edward was hooked up to a million different machines, tubes were down his throat, in his arms, and he had a scar going down the side of his face. I slowly made my way to the side of his bed and took his hand. "Edward?" I whispered, holding his hand to my cheek.

"Edward, don't leave me." I begged as the tears poured down my face.

I felt someone's gaze on me and looked up to see Alice looking at me with sad eyes…as well as my mother.

"MOMMY," I shouted in disbelief.

She smiled and nodded. I glanced at Edward before looking Alice in the eye.

"You aren't going to take him." I whispered.

She shook her head.

"I have no choice."

"You have every choice in the world! No one told you that this is what you had to do!"

I looked down at Edward and he opened his eyes a bit.

"Bella," He mumbled.

I nodded and hugged his hand close.

"It's me. I won't ever leave you." I promised.

A small smile spread across his face.

"Baby, you've done wonderfully, but it's time for Edward to go." My mother stated.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"There is no way in _hell_ that I am letting Edward go. He's got to stay Mom. He has to."

My voice ended in a whisper as I looked down at him.

Suddenly, his heart monitor was going haywire before stopping all together.

"What's happening," I shouted as the doctors rushed in.

"He's going into cardiac arrest."

They moved him to the ER and I was guided to the waiting room. I sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs, but only for 5 minutes before I got up and began pacing.

"Bella," I turned and my dad stood there.

I hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Daddy, _why_,"

I was desperate for an explanation.

"Because it's time for him to go,"

He whispered at the same time as my mom. I looked at her and she nodded.

"I refuse to believe that!" I shouted, right when the light for the ER turned off.

I felt my eyes widen and stared at it.

Carlisle and Esme came running down the hall just as the head doctor was asking for the time. I felt my legs give out on me and I collapsed to the floor as I choked on a sob. I covered my eyes and cried; I just let it all out. I shouted at the sky and demanded a legit reason as to why this had to happen.

I looked up at Alice.

"_Why_?" It came out as a plead.

She looked away with a look of pure regret on her face. I looked around at everyone. They were crying. _Everyone_ was crying. I couldn't stick around; not another second. I drove home, packed some clothes, bought a ticket, and immediately left for New York.

I had worked my tail off and had somehow gotten into Juilliard. It really was an amazing school. I remember ever single time Edward had talked about this school. I felt the fault line ripple with pain as I let a sad smile grace my features. I walked around, getting familiar with the school. It was almost afternoon when I saw something that freaked me out.

"_Alice_," I hissed, watching her walk around.

She turned her head slowly and looked at me. She tilted her head to the side before grinning. I stared at her in confusion. _Why_ was she here? There was no one here that I loved; no one that I _knew_. I turned a corner in my attempt to follow her and the air changed drastically.

"I got something for you."

A velvet smooth voice came from down on one knee. I stared at him.

"I went to go get it that day a couple months ago."

A small smirk spread across his face.

"If you'd stayed for a couple more minutes, there wouldn't have been a need to wait this long… then again; you've always assumed the worst has happened." He took my left hand and slipped a ring onto my ring finger. "Bella, I only want to be yours and for you to be only mine. Please do me the honour of being my wife." He grinned and his eyes twinkled because he no doubt knew the answer.

I let the tears pour over and nodded my head, getting down on my knees and hugging him.

"You were right. It wasn't my duty."

Alice voice came.

"Then again, I've never known anything else. Thank you Miss Isabella Marie Swan. You truly are a different creature entirely. I hope you treasure the life I have given him for you just as I treasure the new life you have given me."

And with that she was gone.

I smiled and held Edward's hand as we walked together.

"Hey Edward, can I tell you a story?" I asked.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile and nodded.

"Well, it's about this angel who decided that her duty isn't necessarily set out for her…"

* * *

_Well? What'd ya think? Did you like it? Hate it? Should I never write again? _

_Please tell me! _

_I think I did pretty decent on this :3 _

_Please review now that you've read._

_KAY THANKS BAII 3_


End file.
